Clawson F. Wolf
Clawson Wolf is the 7th child, and 2nd son of Manny Wolf and Sylver Fang-Wolf. He is a fanon sibling of Clawdeen Wolf. He's a quiet kind of boy, not because he's shy but he's afraid of not meeting the high standards his older siblings have set. Personality Clawson is a quiet boy, very used to walking in his sibling's shadows. He's not really the leader type and knows it, and accepts it even though he often tries to do more than that. He's not as into athletics as his siblings are, but more into quieter more personal activies like reading and writing; he has a wonderful imagination and can "paint pictures with words". Despite being comfortable with himself though, he has a very deep seeded fear of not being accepted by his family because he's so different from his siblings. Physical Appearance Clawson shares many similar physical traits with the other members of his family. He inherited his father's gold eyes, but his mother's white coloring, and "short coat" quailty. He has shaggy dark brown hair that sometimes is dyed pink; his hair does change colors in colder temperatures, but it's not as drastic a change as it should be (not dark to white, but dark to gray). He's shorter than his older siblings, and considered slightly short for his age, and has yet to "grow into his claws". Also Classical Monster Clawson's father Manny Wolf is based on the classic portrayal of a werewolf. He is very hairy like all his children, and often wears tattered clothing. The werewolves have an allergy to silver and wolf's bane as well as an issue with their aggression during a full moon. While his mother Sylver Fang-Wolf, is a special species of Northern werewolf that are pure white, and are known to shed their coats in the winter time and appear to "change color" because of it (see Winter Wolves). Reltationships Family "The Wolf Family was a large pack, crammed into too small of a house. Everyone knew it, no one denied it. But there was nothing they could do to help it any. It was just as it was." -Taming Monster High B-Side Clawson tends to be the quiet one in the family, and even though he's older than his brother, he's often found following Fleatus' lead when things happen. He shares a room with both Fleatus and Clawd, whom he looks up to. He gets along fairly well with his other sisters; he's always willing to be a model if Clawdeen asks, and doesn't mind reading with the twins. He stays out of Howleen's way most of the time, for unknown reasons. He also has many cousins on both her parents' sides. He also looks up to his brother-in-law Stefang, despite him being a weretiger. Friends Clawson's best friend is Octavio Cyanide; the two are as thick as theives and he feels like he can talk to him about anything. He's also best friends with Holly Gram. Romance At the moment, Clawson is too young to date. But it is confirmed that in the future he and his best friend Vio will become a romantic couple. Clothing Basic Clawson wears a purple T-shirt and light washed jeans that are most likely a hand-me-down from on eof his sisters. He has purple sneakers and a wolf head pendant necklace. Monster of the Bride His hair had pink streaks dyed in surprising that his father didn't make him dye it out. He wore a pair of black pants, a blue collared dress shirt, a black vest, a grey tie, & a blue flower pinned to his lapel. Trivia Clawson attends Monster Elementary, not Monster High. "Clawson Wolf" is a common OC name amongst the MHdom so like with Howleen's name an "F." standing for "Fang" (his mother's maiden name) was added, but it is often omitted. The pink in his hair was originally intended to just be in his older design, but it was liked so much it was "added" to his younger/current design too. It's unknown yet how Manny and Sylver will react to him being gay. Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Monster Elementary Category:Males